Ask Pun
Ask Pun is a drawn/ask daily Tumblr pony comic, primarily featuring the character Pun Pony. The comic is produced by The Pun Pony Project, considered to be one of, if not the largest collaboration of brony artists, writers and other staff on a single project. The content of the Tumblr varies between self-contained humor, character development and story arcs. The comic frequently features crossovers with other Tumblr comics, and pun humor makes up the majority of comics. Unique aspects of Ask Pun #A large number of people involved, yet operates without deadlines. Due to the massive number of artists, the 'idle' rate of comic production is greater than one a day. #A massive buffer of comics, exceeding four months. The comic thus deviates from the usual ask-response comics in that responses may take half a year or more to be answered. Due to the story arcs planned out months in advance, questions used in these arcs are not the ones submitted during the arc. You will be notified if there is going to be a response to your ask; however keep in mind it may be weeks before it is decided. Don't let this deter you though, we still need your asks! #Updates are posted every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 7 p.m. Eastern time. #Uses a different artist every day, and spreads out multiple comics from one artist (except in story arcs) so that the style changes nearly every day. This is done "To encourage the artists to draw in their own style rather than attempting to conform." Characters Pun Pony Pun is a red earth pony with green eyes and a brown mane/tail. She is considered the verbal version of Pinkie Pie, focusing on wordplay instead of physical humor. Her cutie mark is a single horizontal black line, "a one liner." Formerly a successful stand-up comedian in Canterlot, she now lives in Ponyville and holds the position of Royal Toponymist (a scholar who studies place names). Pun keeps a pink baby hare named Wit as a pet. She is also an undercover member of the Night Guard, designated as "Agent 707," acting as the secret guardian of a "Killer Joke" which causes those hearing it to die of laughter. When a griffon used the joke as part of a cafe robbery, Pun survived for some unknown reason, but everyone else in the place - including her friend Evershine - was killed. She subsequently abandoned her comedy career, joined the Night Guard, and was placed under a magic seal to prevent anyone except her from telling the joke properly. She travels to Canterlot once a month to have the seal checked and reinforced, and she has deliberately broken it once in order to stop Discord. Her Night Guard armor is a lightweight "scout" version of that worn by other members, intended to emphasize mobility over full protection. When she puts it on, it magically hides her mane and changes her coat/tail/eyes to match those of the other members, disguising her identity. Marigold Marigold, one of Pun's many cousins on her mother's side, runs a gardening business in Ponyville. She is older than Pun, in her early 30s and still single. She is one of the wealthiest ponies in the town, but all of her wealth is invested in her business. Her cutie mark is a flower with bits for petals. Sunshine Morning Pun's best friend and owner of "Good Morning Cafe." Her talent is making mornings better, and her cutie mark is three suns. She has a neurological condition known as narcolepsy, which causes her to randomly fall asleep. As ponies can sleep standing up, she wears sunglasses to keep everypony guessing if she is awake or asleep. She is the same age as Pun. Rubik A teenage earth pony originally from Canterlot, Rubik has a dark brown coat, a lighter brown mane/tail, and blue eyes; he also wears half-moon glasses. He was named after Rubik's Cube - the most annoying thing his parents could think of - and his cutie mark consists of a fully solved cube with the red/yellow/blue faces showing. He is talented with puzzles, and his signature creation, the "Rubik Device," triggers if somepony applies magic to it. He builds this into his puzzles, causing them to break if a unicorn attempts to 'cheat' at them. As most unicorns will not admit they tried to cheat, they frequently re-purchase the same puzzle repeatedly. He now lives in Ponyville and is the boyfriend of Melony. Rubik was born into the prestigious Longhorn family of unicorns. Appalled at the fact that he was an earth pony, they dyed his coat and glued a fake horn to his forehead in order to conceal his "defect" from the Canterlot elite. Not allowed to see other ponies outside of school hours, he developed a knack for solving puzzles and eventually began to design his own, incorporating the "Rubik Device" to foil his older brothers' attempts to humiliate him. After he graduated from school, he washed the dye out of his coat, burned his fake horn, and made a deal with his family to assume a new identity and leave Canterlot for good. Melony A farmer's daughter with a taste for adventure, she gained her cutie mark of a melon as a foal, thus has never known a time without her cutie mark. She worries that her 'destiny' was decided by her cutie mark and thus frequently seeks out 'an adventure.' These usually end comically poorly for her, but without ill effects due to the intervention of her boyfriend Rubik. She is a teenager slightly younger than Rubik. Pun's Family Pun's mother Charity is an earth pony with blue eyes and a mane/tail coloration slightly different from Pun's. Her cutie mark is a horseshoe next to three gold coins, representing her talent for organizing benefits and charity events. She comes from a wealthy family in Trottingham and runs an organization that provides training for ponies who are unable to make a living from their marks' talents. Pun's father Cordovan is a light blue earth pony with a wavy brown mane/tail and green eyes. He often wears black-framed eyeglasses, a white shirt collar, and a green tie. He has two different cutie marks - a lotion bottle (for dermatology, his profession) on his right flank, and a stitched-up rabbit's head (for taxidermy, his hobby) on his left. Pun sometimes describes him as a "taxi-dermy-tologist." Cordovan's father Defiance was half-dragon and served in the Night Guard. Pun knows nothing more about him, as his entire personnel file has been sealed. Social Butterfly, one of Charity's sisters, is Marigold's mother and Pun's aunt. She is the only member of the family who lives in Canterlot. Pun describes her as a professional celebrity; the two do not get along well because Pun disapproves of her constant pursuit of wealth and fame. Category:Ask blog Category:Collaboration Category:Draw blog Category:Dead blogs